town_of_salemfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Beobachter
Ein Van rollt zu einem fragwürdigen Punkt vor dem Haus und der Beobachter beginnt seine Arbeit. Durch das Lauschen der Telefongespräche und das Beobachten durch die Überwachungskameras, verliert er niemals sein Ziel aus den Augen. Ein Meister der Überwachung, der Beobachter nutzt die neuste Technologie um sein gewähltes Ziel zu observieren. Alle heimlichen Meetings werden aufgezeichnet und alle Mitverschwörer dokumentiert, er macht es seinem Ziel unmöglich, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, ohne dass er etwas davon mitkriegt. Er arbeitet gelegentlich für den Spion oder den Ermittler, aber seine wahre Motivation ist die Währung, die seinen Van antreibt, seine Computer laufen lässt und seine Lieblingsaktivität: Leute beobachten. Statistiken Name: Beobachter (engl. Lookout kurz: LK) Orientierung: Bewohner Untersuchung Fähigkeiten: Beobachte eine Person pro Nacht und finde heraus wer diese besucht. Attribute: '''keine '''Ziel: Lynche alle Kriminellen und Bösewichte. Spezielle Attribute: Ignoriert Entdeckungs-Immunität Vorrausetzungen für den Sieg: * Du gewinnst mit der Stadt * Du musst alle Mitglieder der Mafia töten * Du musst alle Serienkiller töten * Du musst alle Brandstifter töten * Du musst alle Hexen töten * Du gewinnst mit dem Überlebenskünstler * Du musst alle Werwölfe töten * Du musst alle Vampire töten Notiz: * Wenn jemand anderes als du dein Ziel besucht erhältst du die Nachricht: "___ besuchte letzte Nacht dein Ziel." engl.: "___ visited your target last night!" * Du kannst folgende Besuche sehen (auch wenn sie durch eine Hexe hervorgerufen wird): ** jede Rolle, die ein lebendes Ziel in der Nacht auswählen kann. Aber nicht solche, welche nur sich selbst auswählen können, wie der Überlebenskünstler oder der Veteran. *** Du wirst von einem Veteran erschossen, wenn du auswählst, diesen zu beobachten, insofern dieser in Alarmbereitschaft ist. *** Du wirst den Doktor nicht sehen, wenn er sich selbst heilt. Gleiches gilt für den Bodyguard. * Wenn du einen Gefängniswärter beobachtest, der von einem Serienkiller oder Werwolf getötet wird, den er zuvor im Gefängnis eingesperrt hat, erfährst du deren Namen. Du wirst aber bei einem Werwolf ebenfalls sterben. * Du wirst immer auch von einem Werwolf getötet, wenn dieser dein Ziel angreift. Du wirst aber wissen, wer es ist und kannst dies ggf. einem Medium mitteilen. * Du siehst dich nicht selbst jemanden beobachten. Du kannst aber andere Beobachter sehen. * Du siehst keinen Brandstifter sein Ziel anzünden. Du siehst aber den Brandstifter sich selbst besuchen, wenn er die Ziele anzündet. * Du siehst die Besuche nach der Priorität. Zum Beispiel wenn ein Ermittler und ein Serienkiller das Ziel besuchen, taucht der Ermittler als erst auf. *Du wirst sehen, ob ein Gefängniswärter dein Ziel besucht, auch wenn er dieses nicht hinrichtet. *Wenn ein totes Medium mit deinem Ziel eine Sitzung abhält, dann erscheint dieses als Besucher. Strategie * Wenn du Beobachter bist, verrate deine Rolle nicht gleich. Viele werden dir nicht glauben, weil viele böse Rollen, wie der Henker, sie als Tarnung benutzen. Daher verrate deine Ergebnisse nicht sofort, ausser du hast eine wichtige Information, schreibe sie stattdessen in deinen letzten Willen. * Als Beobachter ist es wichtig im Auge zu haben was am Tag passiert und mögliche Ziele der Mafia/des Serienkillers/des Brandstifers auszumachen. * Eine gute Idee, falls du niemanden zum Überwachen hast, ist es die Namen der Spieler anzusehen, eine Menge Leute werden ein Ziel mit einem Namen wählen, welcher heraus sticht. ** Seit dem viele diese Taktik kennen, kann es auch hilfreich sein, genau das Gegenteil zu tun. * Personen, die am Tag herausstechen, sind nicht immer gute Ziele des Beobachters. Es könnte ein Veteran sein, der versucht als Ziel von bösen Rollen in den Fokus zu rücken. Auch attackiert gerne ein Werwolf auffällige Spieler. * Wenn jemand dein Ziel besucht und dein Ziel hat überlebt, teile das nicht gleich allen mit. Es könnte sich um eine Stadt Schutz- oder Stadt Ermittlungsrolle gehandelt haben. * Wenn eine Person behauptet, attackiert und geheilt worden zu sein, du aber nur einen Besucher gesehen hast, kann es sich um eine Nachtimmune-Rolle handeln. Sie versucht durch die Aussage, unschuldig zu wirken. Ausnahme: Dein Ziel befand sich im Gefängnis. ** Es kann auch sein, dass die Person nichts sagen wird. Beispiel: Der Serienkiller wird von der Mafia angegriffen. Behauptet später die Mafia in der Todesmeldung den Serienkiller gefunden zu haben, weisst du so, wer das Mafiamitglied ist. * Behalte die Aussagen der anderen Spieler im Auge. Wenn dein Ziel später sagt, erpresst worden zu sein, weisst du, wer der Erpresser ist. Durch das Kombinieren der Aussagen anderer kannst du so die Rollen der Besucher ermitteln oder Lügner entlarfen. * Beobachte den Bürgermeister. So kannst du: ** die Stadt schützen. Wenn der Bürgermeister stirbt, kennst du den Täter und kannst diesen anklagen. Die Stadt wird dir glauben, da es typisch ist, den Bürgermeister zu beschatten. Andernfalls wird man dir später nicht glauben, der Beobachter zu sein. ** einen Erpresser entlarfen, der den Bürgermeister zum Schweigen bringt. Oder einen Vampir, der ihn gebissen hat. Du erkennst es daran, indem dem Bürgermeister zu flüstern kannst. Versuche daher, wenn du einen Besucher gesehen hast und der Bürgermeister noch am Leben ist, ihm zuzuflüstern. ** andere Stadtrollen entdecken. Insofern es sich bei dem Besucher nicht um einen Vampir oder Erpresser gehandelt hat oder der Bürgermeister tot ist, wird es sehr wahrscheinlich ein Gefängniswärter, Transporter oder anderer Beobachter gewesen sein. ** Du musst aber auch vorsicht sein. Der Bürgermeister ist gerne auch ein Ziel des Werwolfs, weil er oft von anderen Spielern besucht wird. * Wenn du jemanden mehrere Nächte überwachst und jemanden siehst, der diese Person jede Nacht besucht, dann könntest du einen Doktor oder Bodyguard gefunden haben. Verrate dies nicht gleich der Stadt, um Angriffe der Mafia zu verhindern. Wenn dein Ziel (beschützt von einem Doktor) behauptet angegriffen und gerettet worden zu sein, versuche herauszufinden, wer von den Besuchern der Angreifer oder der Schützer war. * Wenn du dein Ziel sich selbst besuchen siehst, gibt es nur ein paar Rollen, die auf ihn zutreffen: ** Er könnte ein Transporter sein, der sich selbst transportiert. ** Es kann ein Veteran oder Werwolf sein, in beiden Fällen wirst du sterben. * Wenn du dich selbst siehst, jemanden beobachten und verhext wurdest, hat die Hexe dich manipuliert, um dich selbst als Ziel auszuwählen. Sie wird aber ebenfalls als Besucher erscheinen. * Hexen sind deine schlimmsten Feinde. Beispiel: Wenn ein Werwolf jemanden an einer Nicht-Vollmondnacht besucht, heisst das nicht, er ist kein Werwolf. * Wenn jemand der Stadt zu verstehen gibt, mehrmals erpresst worden zu sein (in dem er bei der Anklage seine Stimme oft wechselt), beobachte ihn in der nächsten Nacht. Falls Erpresser noch keine wichtige Rolle gefunden haben, die sie erpressen wollen, wählen sie sich ein Ziel aus, dass sie über mehrere Nachte besuchen. Du kannst versuchen, ihn so zu entlarfen. * Falls eine wichtige Rolle beobachtet werden möchte, tu dies auch. Es besteht das Risiko, selbst getötet zu werden, es könnte aber auch Angreifer abschrecken. * Wenn du eine Mafia Mord Rolle entdeckt hast und deine Identität noch nicht bestätigt ist, bitte eine Begleiterin oder den Gefängniswärter, sie zu überprüfen. Dies kann auch hilfreich sein, wenn nur eine Mafia Mord Rolle im Spiel ist, so können Mafiaangriffen abgewehrt werden, während man die anderen Mafiamitglieder ausfindig machen kann. * Du bildest ein gutes Team mit dem Spion. ** Wenn ein Spion sieht, wie ein Mitglied der Mafia oder des Hexenzirkels dein Ziel besucht, kannst du möglicherweise ein Bösewicht entlarfen. ** Wenn du einen Besucher siehst, dein Ziel aber nicht von einem Mitglied der Mafia oder des Hexenzirkels besucht wirst, könnte es sich um eine Stadtrolle gehandelt haben. * Beobachte am Tag, welche Angriffe stattgefunden haben. Lebt dein Ziel und wurde besucht, gleichzeitig gab es aber einen Angriff des Serienkillers, ist der Besucher sehr wahrscheinlich kein Serienkiller. ** Wenn es mehrere Tötungsrollen gibt und dein Ziel angegriffen und geheilt wurde, kannst du so abschätzen, welche Rolle der Angreiffer war. Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem originalen Town of Salem Wikia.Kategorie:Rollen Kategorie:Bewohner Rollen Kategorie:Bewohner Untersuchung Kategorie:Stadt